No todo es lo que parece
by Howaitarazu
Summary: Tras la gran guerra las cosas cambian. Quienes eran sus enemigos, pasarán a ser tus aliados. Quienes lucharon a tu lado, te darán la espalda. Nada es lo que parece.


_**No todo es lo que parece.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 Otra oportunidad.**_

Tras una infernal guerra como la que se llevo a cabo en Hogwarts el año anterior muchas heridas no han sido cerradas, pero aun así el colegio para magos volverá a abrir sus puertas para que los alumnos retomen sus cursos con una relativa normalidad, por lo que el día 1 de septiembre estaban todos los alumnos en edad escolar en el andén 9 y 3/4 de King Cross cada uno con lagrimas en los ojos pero no nos centremos en cualquier alumno si no en el llamado y conocido por todos el "Trío de oro" el cual conformaban, Harry, Ron y Hermione, ellos se estaban despidiendo de los señores Weasley que habían ido a despedirles.

\- Tened cuidado chicos y por favor no os metáis en líos- Pidió la señora Weasley.

\- No se preocupe señora Weasley, este año podremos estar más tranquilos- Dijo Hermione mientras sonreía y calmaba un poco a la señora Weasley que aún estaba afectada por la pérdida de su hijo Fred.

Antes de que la señora Weasley replicara cualquier cosa dieron las 10 menos 5 de la mañana por lo que sonó el silbato del tren anunciando que los alumnos deberían ir subiendo al tren para irse a Hogwarts, por lo que el trío de oro se subió rápidamente no sin antes despedirse de los señores Weasley y buscaron un lugar vacío y se sentaron los tres juntos.

\- De verdad creéis que será un año tranquilo-Cuestiono Ron sentado al lado de Harry.

\- Yo creo que más tranquilo que otros años si al menos eso espero-Dijo Harry esperanzado.

\- Bueno si bien es cierto que será algo más tranquilo en lo referente a aventuras, pero en lo referente a exámenes no este es nuestro año de EXTASIS-Dijo Hermione mientras leía un libro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón y los tres ocupantes se giraron encontrándose a Draco Malfoy y a sus amigos que se quedaron quietos al ver el vagón ocupado.

\- Granger, Weasley me han pedido que os diga que la reunión de prefectos será en cinco minutos-Dijo Draco recobrando un poco la compostura.

\- Gracias Malfoy ya vamos-Dijo Hermione mirando y sonriéndole a Draco.

\- Antes de nada quiero disculparme por todo lo que os hicimos durante estos años, espero que nos perdonéis sobre todo tu Granger-Se disculpó de manera sincera Daphne Greengeas.

\- Sueñas si crees que aceptaremos esas disculpas falsas, ahora ¿por qué no os largais malditos mortifagos?-Se adelanto Ron a sus amigos.

Ante esto las chicas allí presentes agacharon la cabeza y empezaron a llorar y Draco se adelantó encarándose a Ron, pero para evitar una pelea Hermione se puso de pie y también se encaró con Ron y antes de dejarle hablar a Draco le dio un sonoro guantazo a Ron dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes menos a Harry que lo veía venir.

\- Ron, basta te has estado quejando durante todo este tiempo por el mal trato por esa tontería de la sangre y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de perdonar y olvidar tu vas y te comportas como un maldito cerdo haciendo exactamente lo mismo de lo que te quejabas, eso es demasiado cínico de tu parte-Dijo Hermione muy enfadada.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que han hecho esos vas y los defiendes? ¿Después de todo lo que te han hecho? Tu lo que eres es una…..-Ron no termino de hablar porque Harry le interrumpió.

\- Ni se te ocurra Ron, esta vez estás equivocado, mirad yo al menos acepto vuestras disculpas y espero que las cosas cambien entre las casas después de lo que ocurrió, fue un día horrible y si bien no puedo hablar por Herms dado que Ron ya ha dado su opinión yo al menos espero que podamos al menos empezar a llevarnos bien y si eso ser amigos-Dijo Harry mirando a los Slytherin.

\- Yo también acepto vuestras disculpas y ahora que está todo dicho podremos empezar de una manera muy sencilla, a si que Pansy, Malfoy vosotros sois los prefectos ¿no?- Dijo Hermione ignorando a Ron y a la vez disimulando las lágrimas.

\- Sí, así es. ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo Pansy mirándola.

\- Ahora veréis, esperadme aquí-Dijo Hermione saliendo del compartimento para ponerse su uniforme del colegio, al cabo de un rato volvió con el puesto.


End file.
